Rampage
by Thanatos4
Summary: BesrekInuyasha Guts is transported into Inuyasha world after an encounter with the god hand. Now he must find his way back. Rating for content and language.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer/ warning: This is a Berserk/Inuyasha crossover. It will be bloody and there will be foul language. Hence the rating. I do not own Berserk or Inuyasha despite how much I would like to. I am making absolutely no money off of this story. It is purely for conjecture and fun. So enjoy.

P.S. This takes place after the third Berserk Manga and at an undecided point in Inuyasha if anyone is confused.

"GRIFITH!" Guts roared firing his hand cannon at the crimson armored demon. If he was going to be dragged down to hell Guts was going take the bastard with him. But fate mocked his pitiful attempt as the shell exploded before ever reaching the God Hand. Suddenly the demons dragging him let go and the bizarre landscape melted into a quiet forest.

Stunned Guts struggled to his feet, using Dragon Slayer as a crutch. His battle with the demonic count had occurred in a large castle, not a forest. Guts knew that he had just come from a different dimension and came to the only logical conclusion. He was now in a different world.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! NO!" The counts daughter was screaming not far way, probably at Puck. Grimacing Guts staggered over to her.

""Take me back to my room. I wanna go back to my roooom. I don't wanna be here. Get me out of here." The girl was curled up on the ground babbling.

"If I have to stay here, in this place, I'd rather be dead." She whimpered. Guts just dropped his knife next to her.

"Go ahead. Kill yourself." They both stared at him in horror for a timeless moment before Puck flew up and smacked Guts.

"That's so heartless Guts. Don't you understand in the least what Theresia's just been through?!" He berated Guts. Guts ignored him and pinned Theresia with a stare.

"Alright then why not just die? Just give up if it's that bad." He stated.

"Come on. It's simple. All you have to do is slit your wrist with that thing. Then it'll all be over, the end of your worries. You'll probably end up going to heaven. Or would you prefer Hell? At least that way you might get to see your mother and father. It's your life. Do what you want with it."

Guts watched the girl slowly reach for the knife when a pinprick in his neck drew his attention to his surroundings. He was barely able to bring the Dragon Slayer around in time to cut the pouncing wolf demon in half. The torso fell next to the girl splattering gore on her making her drop the knife. Looking up with tears in her eyes she glared at Guts with pure hatred.

"It all started when you came here. It's all because of you..." She hissed.

"From those eyes it looks like you don't plan on dieing anytime soon. That's fine by me." Guts shrugged picking up his gear. Wrapping his cloak around himself he began to hobble off.

"I'll kill you Devil! Someday I swear... I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed at his back.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Guts sneered before disappearing into the tree line.

!break!

Naraku's Castle

Kikyo growled under breath at the gall of Naraku. For the hated hanyou to 'summon' her was almost too much to bear. His triumphant smirk wasn't helping either.

"Ah Kikyo, so nice to see you." Naraku chuckled.

"What do you want Naraku." Kikyo hissed.

"Kukuku, just a simple errand. There was disturbance in the east that has piqued my interest. I want you to go investigate."

"I am not your servant."

"Ah but this disturbance came from your resting place my dear. And I know you felt it as well." Naraku smirked again. Kikyo hissed before stalking away. Naraku chuckled at her defiance before addressing the pale girl behind him.

"Follow her Kanna. I suspect there is more afoot than we all suspect."

!break!

"KAGOME!"

Kagome staggered back against the well as Shippo launched himself into her belly. Smiling as the kit started to tell about everything that had happened when she was a way Kagome shifted him to her shoulder and started towards the village. Spotting a glimpse of red off in the distance she smirked. Inuyasha was obviously still smarting from her latest trip home.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled at her friends. They had come to mean so much to her. Sighing at the stubborn hanyou Kagome approached her friends.

"How did your tests go?" Miroku asked.

"I won't know until I get back Miroku, but I did well on my previous tests." Kagome smiled. Out of all her friends Miroku was the most curious about the future.

"Congratulations Kagome." Sango smiled for a brief second before a calm mask fell over her features.

"HENTAI!" SMACK!

Kagome chuckled with Shippo at the now unconscious monk as Sango casually shifted Hiraikotsu back onto her shoulder.

"So have there been any rumors of shards lately?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing about shards but there has been other odd rumors." Sango said nervously.

"Like what?" Kagome asked concerned. It wasn't like Sango to get rattled.

"There have been some odd demon movements to the north. It's like all the demons in the area have gone nuts."

"Don't forget the stranger." Miroku said sitting up rubbing his head. "Ow. Must you punish this poor monk so harshly?"

"You deserve it letch." Inuyasha said dropping next to them from the tree.

"What stranger?" Kagome asked trying to get them back on topic.

"There are rumors of a tall stranger in dark robes wandering to the north. It is said that a sea of blood follows in his wake." Miroku explained. Kagome shuddered.

"Is there any way this could be related to a shard?"

"We don't think so but something is certainly happening." Sango stated.

"Don't worry bitch. It's probably just some stupid samurai." Inuyasha tried to calm Kagome's nerves. He had seen her shiver and it didn't make his sense of dread lessen.

"Either way we should check it out." Kagome decided.

"Fine wench, we leave in the morning."

"Don't call me wench!"

"I'll call you anything I like bitch!"

"Overconfident Jackass!"

"Napoleonic Power monger!"

"SIT!" Kagome stormed away fuming again. Why did she ever give Inuyasha that damn thesaurus? Miroku and Sango just looked at each other before slinking away to laugh at the poor hanyou. He would never change.

A/N: Well so ends chapter 1. Guts is in Inuyasha land and the factions are starting stir. I would be ever so happy to take any form of response on my work.


	2. Meeting of Swords

Standard Disclaimer/ Warning: This is a Berserk/Inuyasha crossover. It will be bloody and there will be foul language. Hence the rating. I do not own Berserk or Inuyasha despite how much I would like to. I am making absolutely no money off of this story. It is purely for conjecture and fun. So enjoy.

Guts plowed on through the underbrush oblivious to his injuries. Since coming to this world there had been no respite. Demons and spirits struck day and night pushing him to his limit. He hadn't slept more than eight hours in over a week and it was slowly bringing him down. Thank god for Puck Guts thought then laughed out loud at having to be saved by the little elf. Puck could and frequently did heal Guts' wounds but that did nothing for the exhaustion. Hence Guts had put up only a token resistance when Puck had claimed his side pouch as his home.

Damn he needed a village. Guts grimaced as his gear clanked around him. It looked like it had seen decades of use after only a few years time. He desperately needed a blacksmith. Add that to the growing list of amenities he needed to acquire from somewhere civilized. Yet he had seen no towns or commoners. Hell he hadn't even seen a road.

A flare from the brand informed Guts of the imminent attack before the sounds of battle even reached his ears. Rushing forwards he couldn't believe his luck. There in the clearing was a village beset with demons. From their appearance they were centipede demons, not that Guts gave a damn. Odd though that they were being fended off by an old woman with a bow. She wasn't going to last much longer though seeing as she was on her knees panting.

Bloodlust singing in his ears Guts charged into the rear of the fray. The first few demons died before any had registered his presence. The Dragon Slayer sung through the air as the demons fell in ragged chunks around him. Guts smile grew as the demons brought their focus on to him. They weren't apostles but Guts didn't care. They were demons, and more importantly they were in between him and his goal. Bringing his sword about Guts sliced through another row off demons before he was slammed into the ground. His ribs creaked when he as he struggled to his feet. Before him was the final demon. Much larger than its kin it reminded guts more of an apostle than anything he had faced in this world. Oddly though it seemed shocked to see him.

"A sacrifice?!" The beast hissed before charging Guts. He neatly sidestepped before bringing the Dragon Slayer down its head. Content that the beast had been slain Guts turned his attention back to the villagers. Their appearance shocked him nearly as much as his did them. Unlike the ragged peasants he was used to these people had a more exotic look besides their plain clothes. And they were short. Guts wasn't a giant but the tallest man there barely reached his shoulder.

The villagers' shout was not nearly soon enough to prevent Guts being sent sailing through the air. Smashing into a nearby boulder he groaned as his ribs broke once again. Shoving down the pain Guts stared at the demon before him.

"Didn't I kill you?" he hissed through bloody teeth.

"I'm immortal fool!" The beast hissed back before charging. Guts merely raised his arm and triggered the cannon. The blast blew the bottom half of the demon into oblivion. Smirking as he brought the Dragon Slayer up Guts caught the demons gaze.

"No one is immortal." Guts growled before slicing the demon in half. Strangely he felt a pulse of power not unlike a behelit coming from the demon. Kneeling Guts picked up a glowing pink shard of glass. It radiated power much like a Behelit. Shrugging he put it in his pouch next to the still sleeping Puck before turning back to the villagers. He managed a few lurching steps before his returning exhaustion dragged him into oblivion.

ooooooooooooooo

Kikyo did not know what to think off this disturbance but the rumors she had heard so far were most disconcerting. The tales of a dark stranger leaving a wake of death did not sound plausible until she had seen in her own eyes the carnage. Demon remains littered the forest. While it certainly made it easier to track the stranger the thought of confronting such a beast unnerved her. Not even the battlefields she had stood on looked quite like this. A chill running down her spine Kikyo turned to follow the trail of bodies.

ooooooooooooooo

Pain. His world was pain. Floating through the abyss sensations flitted through him. A stab in the ribs, ache in the right knee, hangover worse than any alcohol induced stupor. And above it all a throbbing pain in the back of his neck.

"Hey Guts."

Blood swirled through his veins restoring motor function. Pins and needles flowed down his skin assuring Guts that he indeed was in one piece.

"Hey Guts!"

Rough fabric slid over new skin informing Guts that he was both clothed and healed. A light pressure on his chest set off a new wave of pain. O.K. so maybe not healed but bandaged.

"HEY GUTS!"

Cracking open his eye Guts speared the equally annoyed Puck on his chest with a glare. Puck was waving a pine needle in his face.

"Pipsqueak." Guts acknowledged before sitting up. The motion brought a fresh wave of pain through his body that he ignored. Glancing down Guts noted that he only had his pants on. After checking to make sure his bandages were secure Guts rummaged for his shirt and slipped it on. Surveying his bare room Guts noted that the only piece of furniture was the mat he had awakened on. The other distinguishing feature was the screen walls. Snorting in disgust Guts snagged Puck out of the air.

"Oi Pipsqueak, where's my gear?"

"Hmm, that way." Puck said pointing to one of the walls. Walking over Guts studied the wall for an exit. Not finding one he took the easy way out. Guts put his fist through the screen and tore it down reveling a hallway.

"Hey! You could have slid it over asshole!" Puck screamed before going into one of his many rants about Guts' manners. Guts rolled his eyes while crossing the hallway.

"You could have told me that runt." Guts muttered sliding the door back. He smiled at finding all of his gear. Odd though it seemed to have been cleaned while he was unconscious as there were no longer any blood stains. Shrugging Guts adorned his armor with practiced ease. The familiar weight did much to ease his mind. Slipping the Dragon Slayer onto his back Guts turned his attention back to the hallway. Noting the sunlight coming from one side he exited the building.

"I see you are awake."

Guts started at the statement. Whirling around he confronted his adversary with Dragon Slayer drawn.

"Put your sword away boy. You are among friends here." The old lady chuckled. Stooped with age and swathed in white in red the old lady still exuded a sense of power.

"Who are you?" Guts asked shifting uneasily.

"I am Kaeko the village miko."

"Miko?" Guts asked confused.

"A spiritual leader. And I am also the village elder. You may go little one." Kaeko nodded to Puck. Smiling Puck set off into the village much to the delight of the children. Kaeko turned back to Guts.

"You have been unconscious for three days in the shrine while you healed. I know not your curse yet I t must be powerful for I had to place my strongest wards on the shrine as you healed."

"You can do that?" Guts asked stunned. It had never occurred to him that the brand could be stopped.

"Aye, though I do not posses the strength needed to remove it. Yet I do not ken why you are able to yet move. Your injuries would have kept even the hardest warrior down for weeks."

"When you are hunted rest is not a luxury one can afford. I will not forfeit my life to pain." Guts sneered. "Does your village have a blacksmith?"

"Yes, on the east side of the village." Kaeko had barely finished before Guts had turned and stalked of to the east.

ooooooooooooooo

Kagome glared at the stubborn hanyou's back. He had been silent the entire day setting them all on edge. Now he was stopping when it was only mid afternoon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hoping to get some rational for his actions.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped back. He didn't know what was going on but he had been uneasy since they had reached the forest. While he had sensed the normal forest life Inuyasha had yet to sense even a hint of youki. There should have even been the harmless forest spirits. Yet there was nothing. It was the like the forest had been purged. Smelling a hint of youki Inuyasha's head snapped up. A pair of soul stealers floated into the clearing.

Kagome winced as Inuyasha bounded towards the soul stealers without a word. She would never be able to compete with Kikyo. Inuyasha stumbled to a halt managing to barely keep his balance. Kikyo stepped into the clearing looking so much like a frightened child.

"Dead. They are all dead." Kikyo mumbled staggering forwards.

"Who's dead Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked catching the miko before she could fall. Kikyo stared up at him unblinking before finally realizing his presence.

"The forest spirits." She whispered before collapsing.

ooooooooooooooo

Guts smiled as the newly reforged Dragon Slayer sung in the air around him. The blacksmith had done a superb job repairing his equipment. After stocking up on the supplies he needed while waiting on the blacksmith Guts had made his goodbyes. This would be one of the few times he left a village intact. Sliding the Dragon slayer onto his back Guts turned once more to the road. He felt better than he had in months. Alas all good things must come to an end.

He had not even put a hundred yards between himself and the village when his brand pulsed, hard. Snake demons began pouring out of the forest like a tsunami. Rushing the largest one Guts brought the Dragon Slayer down in an overhead slice. Seeing their leader clove in twain the demon swarm immediately parted around Guts. Shrieking their fury they dispersed and headed into the village. Guts growled at the sudden lack of attention. It was so much easier to slaughter them when they were tightly packed.

"Come back here you cowards." Guts growled out before rushing the thickest part of the demon swarm. The Dragon Slayer blurred around him as blood and entrails flew. Body parts were sent careening into the night. The demons looked on him in fear and a few even fled. Those close to Guts became even more cautious and began coordinated attacks on the swordsman. None of this even registered with Guts. His world was filled with pure bloodlust. Slash, duck, thrust, parry, hack, feel the blood coat the ground in tribute to his battle lust.

BOOOM!

Shaken reverie Guts whirled around to see Kaeko fall to a demons blade. Her broken bow at her bloody feet. The village was a flame as the demons swarmed and devoured all. Cold rage welled within Guts. Brining down Dragon Slayer down on the last demon with the finality of death Guts loaded his repeating crossbow.

"Hey worms! You just pissed me off. Hope you have a nice time in hell!" Guts roared loosing a storm of arrows into the demon mass. Two, four, seven, the demons perished in ever growing waves. Hissing at their interrupted meal and increasing losses the remaining demons charged. Guts leered and ripped the Dragon Slayer up from the ground. Roaring his fury Guts rushed head-on to meet the horde of demons.

ooooooooooooooo

BOOOM!

The night sky suddenly lit up in a mighty show of pyrotechnics.

"Isn't that the direction of the village?" Kagome asked. Miroku merely nodded before rushing after Inuyasha's retreating back. The group skidded to a halt when they reached the clearing. The village was ablaze and bodies were everywhere. Then in the very midst of the inferno the cause appeared. A mass of snake demons was attacking some one. Rushing to the aid of the hapless villager the group readied themselves for battle.

Yet as they approached they saw something astounding. Distorted by the heat the dark blur was tearing the demons to shreds. The last few demons realized this and fled only to be torn apart by the dark blur. The group was stunned. Obviously this thing was the cause of the destruction in the forest.

"It has a jewel shard!" Kagome cried out causing the group to prepare for battle again.

"Alright." Inuyasha hissed. "I wanted to take this creep down... oi where are you going Kikyo?" Kikyo had stepped into the blaze and was quickly approaching the stranger.

ooooooooooooooo

His rage slowly subsiding Guts surveyed the bloody corpses around him. He was fairly certain he had killed them all. A pulse of the brand had him whirling around to neatly decapitate an eel like demon. Hear a gasp Guts looked up to see a young woman dressed like Kaeko. Around here was another eel demon. The recent slaughter still in his mind Guts charged and quickly smashed the demon into the ground. He was not prepared to have an arrow knock him to the ground. Looking up Guts saw the woman pointing a glowing arrow at his heart. Rage quickly returning he rolled behind a wrecked hut. A glowing arrow whizzed past exploding the burning hut behind him. Guts stared in awe. Since when did arrows explode like cannon fire.

Guts shot a few arrows back at her causing the lady to duck behind cover of her own. Grinning he circled to the side before charging her position. Leaping into the air Guts noted her shocked expression before bringing the Dragon Slayer down.

"NOOOO! KIKYO!"

The Dragon Slayer crashed through the desperately raised bow and soft body imbedding itself in the ground. The girl's body crumbled into dust before his eyes.

"What the hell?" People are mad of dirt here? Guts though confused.

ooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha stared in shock as his former love was cut down in mere seconds. Rage over came all sense as he charged the figure.

"You Bastard!" He screamed. Swinging the transformed Tetsusaiga Inuyasha was thrown completely off when it reverted. Not that he had much chance to ponder on it as the strangers own sword smashed into his side flinging him to the side as well as breaking a few of his ribs.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango gaped as the stranger easily grabbed the Hiraikotsu and slammed it into the ground. They gasped as the stranger approached reveling himself to be a giant man. And the sword he was lugging behind him was just as large. Sango shuddered at the sight of the blood soaked warrior.

Oooooooooooooooo

Guts stomped towards the group of warriors that had foolishly attack him. He had no idea how the girl had thrown such a large boomerang or the demon's sword transformed. Not that it mattered. They had attacked him and now they were dead. They just didn't know it yet.

A groan brought Guts attention to the demon. It tried staggering to its feet but the Dragon Slayer's pommel quickly sent it back into lala land. Content that he could ignore the demon Guts turned back to the odd group. The oddly dressed man was edging in front of the girls fingering the covering on his right hand. Guts had a bad feeling about that hand.

"Kazaana!"

What the hell?! Guts thought as an unearthly wind sucked him towards the man. Nothing made sense about that group. Struggling to keep his feet Guts shoved the Dragon Slayer into the ground as an anchor. Guts adjusted as best he could for the wind and squeezed of a couple of shots at the man. They missed anything vital but succeeded in bringing the man down.

"Miroku!"

"Houshi-sama!"

Taking advantage of the girls distraction Guts rushed forwards leaving the Dragon Slayer stuck in the ground. He tossed a couple of throwing knives into the odd ones thighs as he punched the other in the stomach. With his steel hand. She collapsed with a sigh as Guts turned back to the other girl who was screaming and trying to take the knives out of her legs. Grinning he advanced on the blubbering girl when a cat suddenly tackled him to the ground. A rather large cat at that. Guts would have been dead if not for his steel arm stuck in the beast's mouth. Snarling he plunged his knife into the beasts throat and hurled it off him. He barely even noticed that the beast had transformed into a small house cat as he stomped over to the last girl. Guts lifted her by the throat. He was about to crush the life from her when Guts felt a pulse of power from his pouch and the girl. Looking closer he noted the several shards in a vial on her necklace.

"Who are you woman and where did you get those shards?" Guts growled at the girl. He winced as she went completely white.

"Ka..Kagome." She stuttered. "I broke the jewel so I'm trying to gather all the pieces. Please don't kill me!"

"Give me a reason not to since you attacked me." Guts demanded.

"We didn't attack you! You killed Kikyo!" Kagome all but screamed.

"That woman was being attacked by demons. When I saved her she attacked me. What the hell are you laughing at woman!" The irony was just too much for poor Kagome.

"Those were _her_ demons! That's why she attacked you."

"And she paid the price for it. Now why should I not kill you?" Guts demanded again.

"Because we meant you no harm!" Kagome shouted.

"Not from what I could tell."

"That was a mistake!"

"Not good enough. I'm still waiting for a reason." Guts said slowly tightening his grip.

"I can find jewel shards!" Kagome choked out.

"You can? Well then I guess you are of some use to me then." Guts sighed dropping Kagome. Ignoring her scream of pain Guts rummaged through his pouch for some rope. Not finding any he scowled and dragged Kagome over to the village to find some. After binding her wrists together he collect the Dragon Slayer and advanced on her friends again.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm going to kill them." Guts stated flatly.

"But they're helpless." Kagome argued.

"So. They attacked me." Guts turned back to his task.

"But they're helpless. Please...please don't kill them." Kagome sobbed.

"Fine!" Guts said exasperated. He got some more rope and thoroughly hogtied the bunch together. Ripping a couple of strands of his cloak Guts bandaged Kagome's wounds and retrieved his knives.

"March." Guts ordered pointing at the road. Kagome wept as she walked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she passed her friends.

A/N: Ah they have finally met. Now how will Inuyasha deal with Kagome's abduction? Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
